As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements can vary between different applications, information handling systems can also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information can be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems can include a variety of hardware and software components that can be configured to process, store, and communicate information and can include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Various information handling systems can be realized as portable systems having densely populated components and devices. For example, some portable systems include printed circuit board PCBs having capacitors that are periodically charged and discharged based on operating conditions. In some instances, ceramic capacitors are used with PCBs. However, ceramic capacitors can experience deformation that can lead to undesirable audible tones or noise called “cap singing.” For example, ceramic capacitors vibrating from the converse-piezoelectric effect can cause the board to vibrate and produce an audible noise. In one instance, a switching regulator's output voltage changes levels in a regular rhythm and the input capacitors are subject to current surges and corresponding voltage decreases causing the ceramic capacitors to react by changing shape and causing the PCB to vibrate.
Various efforts to reduce such operating conditions have been only moderately successful. For example, some solutions have included mounting capacitive elements on opposing sides of PCBs to reduce the effects of cap singing. However, capacitive elements mounted on opposing sides may not be possible due to layout restrictions. Other solutions have included adding noise absorbing materials to absorb audible tones or noise caused from cap singing. Another solution can include using aluminum electrolytic capacitors. However, these capacitors are typically geometrically too large and possess temperature and cost imitations. Such solutions are not standard and have increased the overall production cost of PCBs.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.